Sparring Practice
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Ichigo decides to visit the old dojo and have a sparring match with Tatsuki. Ichiharem. Rated T for Language. Brantley Gilbert owns the song "Kick It in the Sticks". Tite Kubo owns Bleach.


**The next in line for Ichigo Kurosaki's human harem is none other than Tatsuki Arisawa. That's right, folks, and that means that Orihime Inoue will be next on the list. If anyone wants Bambietta Basterbine as well (I know she's a Quincy, but remember that Ichigo is half-Quincy), let me know. I promise I will have Rangiku in this as well.**

**Disclaimer 1: **_**Bleach**_** is not mine. It is Tite Kubo's.**

**Disclaimer 2: The song 'Kick It in the Sticks' belongs to Brantley Gilbert.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio"_

**Sparring Practice**

Tatsuki Arisawa is mostly known throughout Karakura Town as the 'Karate Queen', able to take down some of the toughest bullies in the city. It is also a known fact among her friends that she is the childhood friend of the Substitute Soul Reaper and owner of the _Black Crescent_ Ichigo Kurosaki, who is even tougher than she is. Where she has been known to take down school bullies and the resident lesbian Chizuru Honsho, he has been in several fights with thugs, Hollows, Arrancars, Quincies, and even other Soul Reapers. No doubt Tatsuki's been getting the easy ones.

Of course, as you all know, up until the death of Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo was the weaker one, getting picked on for his hair color and getting beat by Tatsuki in sparring matches. When news got around about Masaki's death, which caused frequent absences on Ichigo's part, Tatsuki was searching for him. When she found him, he was crouched down by the river where Grand Fisher killed the Kurosaki matriarch. Ichigo told Tatsuki what happened, and because of that, they grew to be closer friends. He eventually beat the young girl in a sparring match, which would count as his first win in a fight. Tatsuki later learned that he's also been getting into fights with his dad Isshin ever since then.

It was just a normal visit to the dojo for the young Karate Queen when she reminisced about these memories. _'Ichigo…it's been too long since you stepped foot in here. I wonder what you're doing now,_' she thought. Lately, she couldn't help but to think about him after graduation. Just then, the said Hybrid entered the door, surprising her as he looked around the place with a smirk on his face. "Ichigo…?" she asked.

"Hey, Tats. What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"What's going on is that I haven't seen you since graduation. It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, the usual: earning a scholarship in Martial Arts, ignoring Keigo's calls, keeping Chizuru off of Orihime. And you?"

"Yeah, Keigo can get pretty annoying. I've been kicking my dad's ass to New York City and back, making myself a new home in an old garage that only a few people know about, taking online classes, and of course dealing with the occasional Hollow."

"I heard about the _Black Crescent_ as well as your little harem. Unfortunately, so has Orihime, and because of that, she's been getting a little nervous. Who's in it, by the way?"

"Soifon, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rukia, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Riruka Dokugamine. If you want I can include you and Orihime as well," he offered. Tatsuki had a smirk on her face. Ichigo knew she was up to something.

"I'll only think about it if you beat me in a HUMAN's sparring match. No Blut, Hierro, Flash Step, or Getsuga. Deal?"

"Deal." Tatsuki went over to the radio and popped in a CD she got recently. Ichigo read the name of the album: 'Brantley Gilbert: Halfway to Heaven'. Lately, he had been listening to more Country and Southern Rock just to piss Isshin off. To add insult to injury, Yuzu and Karin were definitely enjoying it. Apparently Tatsuki was enjoying it as well. "Alright, now let's get started," she said as she and Ichigo got into a fighting stance.

_Welcome to the home of the hillbilly  
Yeah, baby  
It's a land of barbed wire and moonshine whiskey  
Park your car before you get it stuck  
Go on, grab you a beer  
And get on up in the truck  
It's going down tonight  
It's all on me  
It's BYOB and I got all we need  
Yeah, boy, I'm 'bout to show me a city slicker  
How to kick it in the sticks with the critters down on_

Tatsuki threw the first punch, which was blocked by Ichigo. She threw a kick to his side, which he again blocked before attacking with his own punch. She blocked that then attacked with a ridge-hand strike to his chest, which landed, but he didn't get hurt as bad as she did.

_Chorus:  
Our side of the barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
If it don't you're goin' broke  
So we  
We hang out by the bonfire  
Just some good ol' boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up (down here)  
We get loud (down here)  
Throwin' down in the dirty, dirty south (down here)  
Be an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
Jocks and bikers, they all came to kick it in the sticks_

Tatsuki decide to kick at Ichigo's side again. He put up a block, but it only proved to be a feint; she tripped him up by sweeping his legs out from under him. Luckily, he managed to roll out of the way and catch Tatsuki's oncoming kick.

So pop a top and drop a tailgate  
Yeah, we're crankin' up AC/DC, Hank, Skynyrd, and George Strait  
Where's the girls?  
'Bout to call 'em up  
A little southern drawl said, "Hey trouble what's up? "  
It's goin' down tonight  
Now they're pullin' up  
We got the jacked up trucks slap covered in mud  
Bikini tops and Daisy Duke denim  
Hoppin' out singin 'Outlaw Women' down on

_Chorus:  
Our side of the barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
If it don't you're goin' broke  
So we  
We hang out by the bonfire  
Just the good ol' boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up (down here)  
We get loud (down here)  
Throwin' down in the dirty, dirty south (down here)  
Be an all nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
Jocks and bikers, they all came to kick it in the sticks_

As the song slowed down, both fighters stopped and circled around one another, not taking their eye off of their opponent.

Hey, boy, hit this Mason jar one time  
Burned you a little bit, didn't it?  
Ever been snipe huntin'?  
Come on

We'll do a little frog giggin', cow tippin'  
How 'bout a little skinny dippin', bass fishin'  
Take it easy on the 'shine  
And stay away from other boys' women  
That's one damn good way for a man to get it whooped down  
These boys are tough down here  
Get your ass tore up down here  
And be an all-nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
Jocks and bikers, they all came

The song sped back up and Tatsuki threw the next punch, only for Ichigo to grab her fist and twist her arm behind her back. Tatsuki, not one to give up so easily, back-kicked his shin, grabbed the back of his head with her left hand, and, with a quick kiss on the cheek, threw him over her shoulder. She didn't expect Ichigo to spin around and trip her up. He did just that and pinned her to the floor

_Chorus:  
Our side of the barbed wire  
Money grows in rows  
If it don't you're goin' broke  
So we  
We hang out by the bonfire  
Just the good ol' boys having a dang good time  
We crank it up (down here)  
We get loud (down here)  
Throwin' down in the dirty, dirty south (down here)  
Be an all-nighter with the hippies and the hicks  
Jocks and bikers, they all came to kick it in the sticks _

When the song finished, Ichigo and Tatsuki found themselves in a very compromising position. Not only were they sweating bullets, Ichigo was also on top of her. She managed to get one of her wrists loose and grabbed the back of his head to kiss him—on the lips this time. "I think I will take you up on your offer, Ichigo," she said after they broke apart.

"Well I must say, that was one hell of a sparring match, you two," said Rangiku, who was standing with Yoruichi and Riruka in the doorway. Ichigo greeted each of them with a kiss on the lips. Tatsuki knew that she had never met Riruka formally before, so it was a good time. "Tatsuki, right?" she nodded, "meet Riruka. Riruka, meet Orihime's best friend and Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki."

"Nice to meet you. By the way, how do you know Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hasn't he told you that he's a Hybrid? We met back when Ichigo was using his Fullbring to try and get his Soul Reaper powers back. In a way, I guess it worked," Riruka explained. That's when Tatsuki realized something.

"I get it: you must be one of those people from Xcution, right?"

"That's right, Tats. She already knew Rukia, but she had just met Soifon, Yoruichi, and apparently Rangiku just now," Ichigo said, getting a nod from both Riruka and Rangiku. "By the way, do you want to come live with us at the _Black Crescent_?"

"Sure thing, Ichigo."

THE END

**After a loooong time, I finally have a new entry in the "Ichigo's Human Harem" series. Again, if you want one involving Bambietta, I will make one. In the meantime, I'll concoct something for Orihime.**


End file.
